godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
A timeline of events as depicted and mentioned in The Godfather universe. 1840's *Antonio Andolini is born in Sicily. *Antonio's future wife is born in Sicily. 1887 *Paolo Andolini is born to Antonio and his wife in Sicily. 1891 *Vito Andolini is born to Antonio and his wife in Sicily.In The Godfather Vito's tombstone lists his birth year as 1887. In The Godfather Part II his birth year is changed to 1891. *Hyman Roth is born. 1897 *Carmela Corleone is born. 1900 *Don Altobello is born. 1901 *Antonio is killed on the orders of Don Ciccio. *Paolo is gunned down during Antonio's funeral. *Antonio's wife is shot to death while attempting to avenge Antonio and Paolo's murder. *Vito immigrates to the United States. 1910 *Johnny Fontane is born. 1914 *Vito and Carmela marry. 1916 *Tom Hagen is born. *Sonny is born to Vito and Carmela. 1918 *Sandra is born. 1919 *Fredo is born to Vito and Carmela. 1920 *Prohibition begins. *Theresa Hagen is born. *Michael Corleone is born to Vito and Carmela. *Vito murders Don Fanucci. 1922 *Connie is born to Vito and Carmela. |group="nb"}} *Vito returns to Sicily to avenge his family's murder and kills Don Ciccio. 1924 *Kay Adams is born to a Baptist pastor and his wife in New Hampshire. 1933 *Prohibition ends. *The Olive Oil War between Salvatore Maranzano and Vito Corleone begins. *Maranzano is killed on Vito's orders by Salvatore Tessio and his men.In Mario Puzo's original novel Vito's main rival in New York during the Olive Oil War is Salvatore Maranzano. In The Family Corleone Maranzano is replaced by Giuseppe Mariposa. 1934 *Vito survives an assassination attempt by Irish hoodlums. *Giuseppe Mariposa is killed by Salvatore Tessio on the orders of Vito.In Mario Puzo's original novel Vito's main rival in New York during the Olive Oil War is Salvatore Maranzano. In The Family Corleone Maranzano is replaced by Giuseppe Mariposa. *Vito begins the Pacification of New York. 1935 *Sonny and Sandra marry. 1937 *Francesca and Kathryn are born to Sonny and Sandra Corleone. *Johnny is released from a personal services contract by his bandleader, Les Halley. 1939 *Vito and his family move to the Corleone mall in Long Beach. *World War II begins. 1940 *Frank is born to Tom and Theresa Hagen. *Frank is born to Sonny and Sandra Corleone. 1941 *Japan attack the United States at Pearl Harbor. *Michael enlists in the United States Marine Corps. 1942 *Andrew is born to Tom and Theresa Hagen. 1944 *Michael is awarded the Navy Cross and is pictured in Life Magazine. 1945 *Santino, Jr. is born to Sonny and Sandra. *Kay commences an affair with Michael. *World War II ends. *Carlo and Connie marry. *Tom becomes Vito's consigliere after Genco dies. *Vito is severely wounded in an assassination attempt by Virgil Sollozzo and the Tattaglia family. *Sonny takes charge of family affairs. 1946 *Michael murders Sollozzo and Mark McCluskey and flees to Sicily. *The Five Families War begins. 1947 *Michael and Apollonia marry. 1948 *Sonny is brutally massacred by enemies of the family.Sonny's death varies from 1946 to 1948 depending on different sources. There are discrepancies in the original novel about the date of his death, although the novel implies that he died in late summer. The novel states that in 1947 Sonny was still alive, but when Lucy Mancini is in Las Vegas in 1948 it is stated that she's been there for eighteen months, indicating that Sonny died in 1946. *Apollonia is killed in a car-bomb explosion due to the treachery of Fabrizio. *Vincent is born to Sonny and Lucy. *Michael returns to New York from Sicily. 1949 *Victor is born to Carlo and Connie. 1950 *Michael reunites with Kay. 1951 *Michael and Kay marry. *Anthony is born to Michael and Kay. 1953 *Mary is born to Michael and Kay. 1954 *Michael assumes control of family business interests, with the blessing of Vito. 1955 *Michael Francis is born to Carlo and Connie. *Vito dies of natural causes. *Michael becomes Don. *Michael eliminates most of his mobster foes and moves from Long Beach to Lake Tahoe, Nevada.There is some debate concerning the date of the killings of the rival Dons. Some fans suggest it actually took place in 1950, based on the statement of a senator in The Godfather Part II. *Carlo is garroted by Peter Clemenza on Michael's orders. 1957 *Fredo and Deanna Dunn marry. 1958 *Peter Clemenza dies. *Connie seeks Michael's permission to marry Merle Johnson. *Michael survives an assassination attempt at his Lake Tahoe mansion, orchestrated by Hyman Roth. *Michael does business in Cuba. 1959 *Michael is summoned to appear before a subcommittee of the Senate. *Kay separates from Michael. *Al Neri kills Fredo at Lake Tahoe at the behest of Michael. 1960 *Hyman Roth is killed by Rocco Lampone.The official timeline states that Roth was killed in 1959. However, Roth states that he came back to vote in the Presidential election which took place in November 1960. On the Supplements Disc of the Coppola Restoration on Blu-ray it is confirmed that Michael ordered Roth's death in 1960. 1976 *Michael moves back to New York. 1979 *Michael receives the Order of St. Sebastian. *Vincent enters the Corleone family circle. *Vincent saves Michael from an assassination attempt in Atlantic City, orchestrated by Joey Zasa and Don Altobello. *Joey Zasa is killed by Vincent. 1980 *Vincent becomes Michael's heir. *Anthony has his opera debut at Teatro Massimo in Palermo, Sicily. *Connie poisons Don Altobello. *Mary is murdered as she leaves the opera house with Michael. 1997 *Michael dies. See also *Years Notes References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Events